Last Chance
by Chris7221
Summary: AU. The year is 2105. Earth is dying and humankind's last chance is in a lost city in another galaxy. UPDATE: ABANDONED
1. 1: Discovery

Title: Last Chance

Description: AU. The year is 2105. Earth is dying. The atmosphere is unbreathable in 90 of the world. Global warming has destroyed plant and animal life. Resources are nearly depleted. A corrupt dictatorship rose from the ashes. Humankind has had little success with spaceflight. Now it is up to one group to find a device and the lost city it will lead to. The price for failure is extinction.

Author's Notes: This is my first long, non-parody story. It is also my first foray into Stargate, and an idea that has been bouncing around for a while.

* * *

Major Samantha Carter was a member of the World Democracy's (quite a joke, since it's a dictatorship) air force. She thought that having such a large air force was rather illogical, since the only uprisings had been of the protest type. That Mk. VI nuke was probably overkill. But that wasn't her job. She was lead scientist in charge of Project Pegasus. As far as she was concerned, it was little more than a fool's errand.

She was so lost in thought that she almost crashed into Colonel O'Neill in the corridor. "I'm sorry sir," she said and hurriedly scuttled off to the project lab.

Both Rodney McKay and Daniel Jackson were there. McKay was trying to extract a tablet from Daniel's hands.

"Stop it McKay, this is a very delicate tablet and it could be the key we were looking for."

"Look, I won't even know if it's authentic until I run some tests."

Sam sighed. "McKay!"

Rodney jumped, quickly apologized, and scuttled off to pretend to push some buttons.

"Look Sam, I think I recognize this word. I've seen it before... Taonas Lantea Uban Atlantus, sounds Latin." Daniel proceeded to grab his dictionary. He flipped it open and began to search. After what seemed like hours but was in fact only three minutes he came up with the translation.

"It's a data printout of some sort. I think it was copied onto this tablet." He flipped over the tablet. "Astria Porta Locas. Hmmm... what are these symbols."

McKay suddenly waltzed over, shooting Sam a dirty look. "How stupid are you? These are stylized constellations!

Now Sam spoke. "That's all good but what's an Astria Porta? And how are these constellations useful?"

* * *

Subsequent chapters will be considerably longer- I was pressed for time writing this one and wanted to get the story started ASAP.


	2. 2: Relations

Author's Notes: I had to consult the internet for some of the details in this one. I tried to write more dialog this time.

* * *

"Sir, you'd better come down here. Bring Major Sheppard with you."'

Two minutes later Daniel was sharing his discovery. "This seems to be some sort of datasheet, probably copied by some ancient people. The first side translates to 'Planet Lantea City Atlantis'. I think that's what we're looking for. Now the other side references something called an 'Astria Porta' which seems to mean gate to the stars. It's a rough translation as this isn't actually Latin, it's related."

McKay interrupted "There are seven symbols on the back of the tablet. Now one has absolutely no significance whatsoever but the other six point to a location. What we need is a ship."

"I can getcha one." interjected O'Neill.

"No, none of Earth's ships are fast enough. When I realized what the seventh symbol was, I recalculated. It's in another galaxy."

* * *

Sheppard, O'Neill, Daniel, Carter and McKay were in the mess hall eating breakfast when they heard the news on the TV.

"This morning at 8:00 AM the Hollywood Dome collapsed, immediately killing several hundred people. The toxic atmosphere entered the dome, killing thousands. Authorities deny that the atmosphere is getting more toxic, but independent tests show-"

Suddenly the newsroom was cut off and replaced with a government announcement which read:

The collapse of Hollywood dome is not real. It is a scam invented by the media to attempt to control the population. The air is no more toxic than ten years ago.

None of them but Daniel had ever been outside either Cheyenne Mountain or a dome. Daniel had been to the ruins of London once. They wore hazmat suits outside and slept in isolation tents.

It was at this precise moment when the team realized just how corrupt the government was.

O'Neill spoke up first, quietly. "Hollywood dome didn't collapse. The population rebelled, so they blew it up."

Sam, startled, said rather loudly, "What?!"

Heads turned and McKay quickly began boasting as a cover. "Yes, it turned out to be nothing, but then I found this really cool little gem. It's in my lab, apparently it was called a Light Antitank Weapon. And the Roman stained glass candle holder? It's actually a zero point energy source."

Sam quickly turned, "Say that again."

"What, the Roman stained glass? It's a zero point energy source. Not surprising since the Romans also built Atlantis and this Astria Porta."

Just then Daniel had a revelation. "It wasn't the Romans. What if a race of advanced aliens came from Atlantis for some reason and settled here?"

McKay retorted, "That's crazy."

"Not really. The Romans didn't even have gunpowder. They never could have built a zero point source." interjected Sam.

"Yes but we still need an Astria Porta."

"You understand any of it?" O'Neill muttered to Sheppard.

"Nope."

* * *

"Colonel? Get the team down here. I found something." Daniel said into the intercom, looking at an Egyptian tablet triumphantly.

* * *

"This tablet was found just under the sand near Giza, way back in the 1900s. It reads, 'sealed and buried, stargate'."

"So?" asked Sheppard.

"Astria Porta also means stargate. Whatever it is, it's in Egypt."

"But I don't want to leave my comfy controlled environment!" complained O'Neill facetiously. "You have my approval."

* * *

Wow! This story is almost writing itself. If you are wondering why my chapters are so short it is because I prefer short, frequent chapters to long ones.


	3. 3: Giza

This chapter is almost twice as long as the last. Hope you like it!

Author's Notes: A can of coffee is 750ml or about three cups or one can of Arizona Iced Tea.

The airplane journey to Egypt was long and arduous. First the team had to go to Colorado AFB by car. Then they took a military transport to NY International Airport. Instead of taking a direct flight from there to Giza however they had to fly to Paris first.

When she reached Giza Sam unpacked into the military motorhome and went straight to bed. It was only five hours later that she was woken up.

"Come on Sam. It's your turn to drive, and if you don't we'll crash."

"Oh, all right sir." She groggily got out of bed, hopped in the shower for less than a minute, and drowned an entire can of coffee before moving to the driver's seat and switching places with Sheppard. About an hour into her shift the engine stopped, bringing the motorhome to a halt. Sam was trying to figure out who to wake up when Rodney waltzed in and plopped himself down. No sooner than he had sat down Sam queried "Can you go change the filter on the engine intake?"

"What? I just got up! You can't make me change that disgusting filthbag!"

Sam shot him a nasty look. "McKay, please change the filter."

Rodney stomped off unhappily. A short while later the engine started up again.

"Thanks McKay!" yelled Sam in a rather chivalrous manner.

* * *

The entire team was in the driver's cabin now. Daniel was driving. "Okay I think it's around here. We should start digging."

"Lowering the digger." stated Sam from the other seat. When the digger dropped she began to manipulate a joystick and several levers.

"Well, nothing to see here. I'll be in the back." Jack said and went through the door. He was followed by Sheppard.

Then the engine stopped. "McKay, please go and change the filter," asked Daniel.

"But I just did it last time! Why don't you do it?"

"Ummm, because I'm driving."

"Then Sam should do it."

"I can't. Someone has to control the digger."

"That's crazy! It's not even going right now."

"McKay, just change the damn filter!" shouted Jack from behind.

"Yes sir."

Fifteen minutes later the engine hadn't started up. "McKay, get going!" yelled Sam.

Fifteen minutes after that Sam decided that she would need to give McKay a little encouragement. She was about to get up when the filter indicator went green.

"Stupid McKay didn't even start it." She pushed the start button. Immediately the machine lurched forward and the diggers smashed into something with a sound not unlike what happens when you drive a lawnmower into a rock.

"Well, we've found something."

"Yup. Switching to vacuum." Sam pressed several buttons and flicked two switches. The digger retracted and another arm extended. This one was a lot more articulated.

"Let's see if I can clean it off with this." Sam carefully swept the area with the arm. Sand sprayed out of an exit port on the arm mounting.

"I can see a little bit of it now." Daniel pointed to a trapezoidal shape mounted to a narrow arc. Three symbols were visible.

* * *

Sam kept vacuuming for the next hour. It was still bright outside and everyone was in the control room.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sheppard.

"I'm not sure exactly. Major, can you pick up that tablet and move it to the collection bay?"

"Sure," said Sam as she extended another robotic arm. Carefully but quickly she picked up the tablet on the ground, moved it back to the vehicle, and dropped it in the collection port.

Daniel excitedly ran to the collection bay and pulled out the tablet. "Stargate!" he yelled, "This is what we're looking for."

"What, a big stone ring? I was thinking more along the lines of say a starship," said Jack.

"Sir-"

"I was joking. Get the damn thing."

"We're going to have to go outside, sir," replied Sam sadly.

"Awww, I hate those suits."

* * *

"The plan is simple. We attach ropes to the gate and tow it back." Sam said over the radio from inside her suit. Sam, Sheppard, and Jack were outside in bright orange suits. Rodney and Daniel were inside arguing.

Sam was first to finish her knot. Sheppard was second. Both knots looked good.

Jack, however, managed to tie his boot to the Stargate. "Uh Sam? A little help would be nice."

Sam sighed and clumsily walked over. "Sir, I'm going to have to cut and tape this one."

* * *

"McKay, it's halfway now. Your turn to drive!" shouted Sheppard. It was night and only Sheppard and Daniel were up. Rodney woke up and waltzed into the driver's cabin.

"It's not halfway ye-" Rodney was cut off by a sudden lurch of the vehicle.

"Damn, the rope snapped. McKay, go tie on a new one!"

Rodney sighed and waltzed out of the cabin. Daniel looked up from his cluttered workspace to see an angry Rodney on the other side of the window. He waved. Rodney threw sand at Daniel's window.

* * *

The rope snapped only twice more. Both times Rodney had to fix it ("After all," said Sam, "You _are_ the best at knots.") Unfortunately the plane they had arrived in was far too small to carry the Stargate. "Two weeks!" whined Rodney, "I've been stuck in here for two weeks!"

"No you weren't. You went outside three times!" retorted Jack.

"Yes, well-" Rodney was interrupted by the sound of a cargo jet. "Yes! It' finally here!"

"Direct to Colorado AFB too," added Sam.

This chapter took a long time to write because it was on-and-off for me.


	4. 4: Progress

This differs a little from canon in that the Antarctic ZPM is not depleted.

Sam spent a long time staring at the gate. Five hours, actually. Occasionally she would move over and adjust the many instruments attached to the gate that Rodney expressly told her not to touch. She also stared at readings on computer screens for unhealthy period of time. She knew exactly how the gate worked before the afternoon evening. The only thing the science team hadn't figured out was ironically how to get it to work.

The meeting was quite informal, just the Project Stargate team in the storage room.

"We believe that the device creates an artificial wormhole, as shown here. The event horizon probably forms inside the ring, as in figure two. Now we have no idea how to dial it, though this ring is probably involved."

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said, but it sounds impressive so good job. You can have the rest of the day off, Major."

"But sir-"

"No excuses, you look tired. Plus it's Rodney's shift."

"Yes sir."

Rodney had been up all night. He was exhausted but still had no idea how to actually dial the Stargate. He heard the door slide open and Colonel O'Neill walk in.

"You're early," said Jack, surprised.

"Actually I'm late... been up all night trying to get this thing to work."

"Ah, sucks when nothing happens, doesn't it." Jack waltzed over to the Stargate and leaned against it.

"No, don't do that, it's powered up!" cried Rodney. Suddenly the inner ring began to rotate, throwing Jack off balance and onto the floor. There was a whooshing noise and a soft click as the top chevron moved up and down and briefly lit up. The 2 o'clock chevron lit up and stayed lit.

Jack dusted himself off. "Well something happened."

"You did it! You figured it out. You over there, go get Carter."

Twenty-five minutes later the whole team was assembled. Rodney was doing a presentation on how to dial the gate.

"It's deceivingly simple actually. All you have to do is turn the outer ring to the chevron you want and it automatically locks, provided that the gate is powered. Now on the second test I discovered an interesting fact. The gate communicates with electrical pulses. I've decoded about seven but there are probably hundreds. I also discovered- well Carter actually discovered- that you need to lock eight chevrons, not just seven. The eighth is the point of origin."

Then it was Sam's turn "I drew up concept for a dialing device while McKay was testing. It's simple really, just four clamps around the gate. The top two have a friction drive mechanism while the bottom two deliver power to the gate."

"Which is the next point. It will require an unbelievable amount of power to travel to Atlantis. There's no way the base reactor can provide even a thousandth of that." Rodney interrupted.

"What about the zero-point energy source you found? The one from the ice caves in Antarctica."

"I think there might be a little left." replied Rodney sadly.

The team watched the dialing device being constructed through a thick polycarbonate window. The gate was being temporarily held up on a steel framework.

"Cool. This was your idea, wasn't it, Carter?" asked Sheppard.

"No actually it was mine," said Rodney.

"It wasn't." said Sheppard and O'Neill together.

"Oh, I looked at the ZedPM-"

"The what?" asked Sheppard.

"The power source. It has some energy left."

"Meaning?" asked O'Neill.

"It'll give us roughly twenty-one minutes and fifteen point five seconds of gate activity," explained Rodney.

"Hmmm, should be enough," said Sam.

"Yes, to power the gate but what makes you think Atlantis even has any power left?" stated Rodney irritably.

"So what, we abandon the whole plan?" asked Sheppard.

"No, all I'm saying is that maybe we should secure another one first!" argued Rodney.

"Well maybe there will be instructions in Atlantis!" retorted Sheppard.

Suddenly a young female lieutenant approached. "Sir, the CO would like to see you immediately."

"This better be good," muttered Sheppard.

"Relax, usually he only whips on Tuesdays," cracked O'Neill.

"Actually sir, it's on every other Friday," whispered Sam.

Their thoughts were interrupted when a rotund general called Hammond came out. The colonel and two majors snapped smartly to attention. "Come in. We have a situation on our hands." They all walked in and sat down. "Just half an hour ago a ship was spotted in orbit by the radar station above us. It seemed to appear out of nowhere. Two minutes ago we got a visual." The general tapped a key and a picture of a ship appeared on a computer screen.

"Ah, crap!"

Whoever guesses whose ship it is gets a virtual candy. Hint: We have visited your world often.


End file.
